Learning the Basics
by Mint-Chocolate-Leaves
Summary: Lily Evans is a nursery teacher. James Potter is a police officer with a five year old son. When James finds himself wrapped in a case, Lily finds herself falling for a certain someone, and looking after his son much more often. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Learning the basics

Character(s): Lily E/P + James P + Harry P

Summary: Lily Evans is a nursery teacher. James Potter is a police officer with a five-year old son. When James finds himself wrapped in a case, Lily finds herself falling for a certain someone, and looking after his son much more often. AU.

Notes: Alright then, hello everyone! I've contemplated writing this for a while, and so because I was extremely bored in my science today, I did. If have like AU's, I've also got a story called 'A Doctor's Oath'. Anyway, don't hesitate to follow, favourite and review! I need feedback people! Mint~

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"Miss Evans! Miss Evans!" A young child of five was jumping up and down on her toes in the school playground, and immediately Lily made her way over to the girl.

"Good Morning Hermione." She spoke as she bent down on her knees to look at the bushy haired child. As usual, the Grangers were dropping their daughter off at nursery an hour early. Lily understood why - the Grangers had their first appointments at their dental surgery booked for eight o'clock. They always dropped their daughter at Hogwarts Nursery for half past seven.

"Miss Evans! Guess what I had for breakfast this morning!"

Lily smiled warmly at Hermione, who shivered against her coat. Like she always did in October, Lily had begged that the autumn would stay warm, however, her requests had not been met this year. She sighed, internally cussing the weather.

"Oh, I'm not so sure Hermione. Did you have some toast for breakfast?"

Hermione shook her head 'no', and behind her, Hermione's parents glanced at their phones for the time. Lily knew that they worried they would be late for work.

"Weetabix?"

The five-year old shook her head again, and Lily found herself searching in her head for different brands of cereal.

"How about coco pops?"

This time Hermione smiled, and nodded her head eagerly. She clapped with the palm of her hands, sticking her elbows out as she did.

"Alright Hermione, how about we get you out of the cold now?"

"'Kay Miss Evans."

Hermione quickly said goodbye to her parents, hugging each of them quickly, before skipping into the nursery room. As she did this, Lily stood up and made her way to the Grangers.

"Are you going to be picking up Hermione today? Or will her Grandmother be collecting her?"

Mr Granger smiled warmly at Lily.

"We will be," he replied, " but we may be a little late."

Lily nodded as way of response, bid both the adults goodbye, before re-entering the nursery. Hermione was where she normally was in the mornings - in the reading corner, reading a book quietly. When she noticed Lily back in the room, she smiled and waved happily.

"Do you want to read too?" Hermione asked, closing the book slightly, and holding it out to her. Lily smiled, before saying,

"No thank you Hermione. The others will all start arriving in a minute, and I've got to let them all in."

The little girl looked at Lily in awe, before grinning widely.

"You've as kind as a princess, Miss. Are you a princess?"

* * *

"Come on bud, it's time for nursery." Officer James Potter called up the stairs to his son. With all his work uniform on except his hat, James looked as if he had stepped out of a movie.

"Prongs, Prongslet - Hurry up and get into car!" Sirius Black, James' best friend and colleague, yelled. Stood in the doorway to the house, Sirius leaned on the door frame giving out an air of nonchalance.

"Padfoot!" At five years old Harry Potter was small for his age. He ran quickly down the stairs and into his father's waiting arms. James smiled at his son, before turning to look at Sirius.

"Look dad, Padfoot's here!" Harry cried out in delight.

"Where's Moony?" James asked once Harry had quietened down. He was referring to his and Sirius' other best friend, Remus Lupin.

"Yeah Padfoot," Harry chimed in, imitating his father, "where's moony?"

Sirius sighed, letting go of the wire from his CB radio that he had been fiddling with. He shook his head slowly,

"He's working the morning shift again. He doesn't get off until one."

Harry's smile faltered slightly, but James knew that his son knew very little about shifts.

"Is Moony not coming to see me go nursery?" Harry asked. When Sirius shook his head and said that Remus couldn't make it, Harry buried his head into his father's shoulder. He muttered,

"If all three of my family can't come see me go nursery, I don't wanna go today! Tomorrow can be my first day!"

James looked at Sirius, who gestured to his watch dramatically. In reply, James rolled his eyes, before setting his son down on the bottom step of the stairs.

"Now Harry, you know you have to go to Nursery. Whether Moony's here or not is not a requirement," James told his son calmly. "But, I'm sure that if I ask Moony, he'll come

pick you up at home time with me and Padfoot."

Harry nodded, bouncing back into his usual happy mood.

"Alright buddy," James continued, "let's get our shoes and coats on, yeah?"

* * *

Lily had seen the parents of nursery children gossip for what seemed like years many times before, but she'd never seen them fall completely silent.

It was all because of a police car that had parked directly outside the Nursery gates - Lily knew every one way wondering why the police were at the nursery.

Opening the door to the passenger seat, one of the police men stepped out. He walked to the backseat, opening the door before he made his way down to the nursery. A young child was in his arms.

Not many fathers dropped their children off to the nursery, but this wasn't the reason most of the parents were staring.

The police officer was very attractive. With glasses that outlined his jaw and hair that stuck up in all directions, he had a very boyish look about him. He looked as if he had stepped out from a magazine. The boy in his arms looked like a carbon replica of him, except he looked more cute than attractive, so there was very little doubt that he was the officer's son.

"Hi, I'm James Potter," the officer spoke once he had reached Lily, "we talked about my son's enrolment over the phone?"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Learning the basics

Character(s): Lily E/P + James P + Harry P

Summary: Lily Evans is a nursery teacher. James Potter is a police officer with a five year old son. When James finds himself wrapped in a case, Lily finds herself falling for a certain someone and looking after his son much more often. AU. f

Notes: Alright, so here is chapter two. Thanks to everyone who's put me in their favourites and have followed me. Anyways, since I'm going on holiday Wednesday, there might not be any updates for a week or two. Hope you enjoy this chapter, don't hesitate to follow, favourite or review. Mint~

Shout-outs: Thanks to 'RandomMoo92', 'All4TheBest', 'JustAnotherPotterFan1999', 'Dancer6HOA', 'Jimmy', 'GriffinRoar777' and 'Elijahlover' for reviewing the first chapter.

* * *

James Potter was a single parent. It was obvious to Lily as he rambled about how his son didn't have the best of immune systems, and could she please make sure he didn't play in the dirt or in the sand pit outside because only god knows what's been in there.

By now, most of the parents had said goodbye to their children and were now gossiping mainly about the police officer. Officer Potter didn't seem to notice though, because he was too busy telling Lily that if Harry ends up crying then you should let him play with his wolf teddy bear on his own for a while.

Lily nodded timidly, scared that if she forgot even the smallest thing that she'd be arrested. She laughed in spite of herself on the inside when she realised that it was stupid to think that she'd be arrested. James Potter seemed to kind a person to arrest her.

"Officer Potter," A deep London accent called out of the CB radio. Most of the people who heard it jumped quickly, but before they could say anything, Potter had taken his CB radio out of his pocket and replied,

"Yes Officer Black, I know. Give me a minute."

Turning to his son who had been standing awkwardly next to his father, Potter bent down to give his son a hug. Harry looked at his dad with a smile as he returned the hug. Letting go of his son, Potter smiled back at him.

"I've got to go to work now buddy." He spoke calmly, his voice even though Lily had the idea that he didn't want to leave his son at nursery. She'd learnt already though, that Harry hadn't been to nursery before, so she didn't class it as strange.

"Kay!" Harry giggled, "Catch the bad guy's daddy!"

Officer Potter smiled at his son as he stood up.

"Will do Harry."

* * *

"Let's go," James told Sirius when he climbed back into the police car. He looked slightly sad to see his son rush into the nursery, but Sirius put a arm on his shoulder for a second, telling him that Harry would be fine.

With that, Sirius put the car into gear before driving out of the street on their way to work.

"How's Moony doing?" James asked after a few moments. Sirius seemed to pale slightly, and as they stopped at traffic lights, he turned to look at James for a few seconds.

"I don't think he should be working with his condition. I know he's well at the moment, but you know him – his illness spirals out of control once every few weeks or something like that. I mean, getting up so early to go to work can't be good for him."

The traffic lights turned green and once again, Sirius focused on the road. James ran a hand through his hair. Both he and Sirius were constantly worrying about their best friend Remus' health, but they couldn't show it in front of him. Remus would take it as either an insult or would think of himself as a burden.

"Yeah... but if he says he's alright at the moment, we should trust him with that. Anyways, if it gets bad again, we know that Poppy will come to help make him well again." James replied as he checked his phone for any messages or emails.

Sirius nodded briefly, if not reluctantly.

"I just worry about him. I hate it when he gets ill."

* * *

Harry Potter was, in short terms, one of the most adorable boys Lily had ever come across while working as a nursery teacher. Throughout the day he had been playing with little Ron Weasley, telling Lily that they were new best friends.

Then when he had seen that Neville Longbottom wasn't playing with anyone, Harry had told Neville that he could be his police partner, because Ron was the 'baddie'. Ron had protested at first when Neville started playing with the two, telling Harry that Neville probably still wet the bed, but Harry soon overcame that challenge.

"I don't care if Neville still wets the bed." Harry told Ron, putting his hands on his hips. "My daddy says I shouldn't judge people on anything but they're purse-on-al-I-tee."

After lunch time, Harry had made his way over to Hermione, who he noticed didn't really have any friends, and was reading all by herself, and asked her if she wanted to play.

Hermione had been wary to start off with, but when Harry said that he was going to play a game where they were witches and wizards and they needed a smart person to help slay the dragon, she gave in.

Ron hadn't been so eager about this either, but Harry said that he, Ron and Hermione had to take down the dragon (who was actually Neville) and he soon chirped up.

After this game it was story time, and Lily sat all of the children down. Harry was sat in the very middle of the front line, hugging his teddy bear as he watched Lily tell the story in anticipation.

When she'd finished the story he clapped happily, causing some of the other children to clap as well. Apparently Harry hadn't ever heard the story of the hungry caterpillar before and he now absolutely loved it. Before the end of the class, Harry specifically went up to Lily and told her that he was going to get his dad and Padfoot (whoever that was) to re-enact the story before bedtime.

Lily smiled happily – he really was an adorable child.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Learning the basics

Character(s): Lily E/P + James P + Harry P

Summary: Lily Evans is a nursery teacher. James Potter is a police officer with a five year old son. When James finds himself wrapped in a case, Lily finds herself falling for a certain someone and looking after his son much more often. AU.

Notes: I am sorry – I am a very slow person at reviewing. But that is just who I am I'm afraid. Anyways, this would be longer, but I'm a sucker for suspense, and it's really hot out so I wanted to enjoy the sunshine while it lasts. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Don't hesitate to follow, favourite or review. Until next time, Mint~

Shout-outs: Thanks to 'All4thebest', 'Jimmy', 'Indigo-dragon-rider', 'Elijah-lover', 'Seraphinus', 'Booksareair', 'Evi15' and 'Shimmering scythe' for reviewing the last chapter.

* * *

James let out a small yawn as he and Sirius headed out of the police station. The police station itself was a big unit made up of three individual buildings – luckily the two officers didn't have to run around after their superiors, otherwise they would have both been more exhausted than they already were.

Sirius ambled alongside James to where Sirius had parked their car earlier that morning. He fumbled in his pocket for his car keys, before realising that he'd passed them to James earlier in the day, when James had gone to buy some coffee. (The coffee in the station was decaf and the men needed caffeine to keep awake).

Sirius turned his head, just as James threw the car keys at him. Catching them with raw stiff movements, Sirius turned to unlock the car. The car was hot. Winding down the windows – or rather pushing a button to open the windows – both James and Sirius closed their eyes for a moment.

"Today really dragged," Sirius murmured, letting out a sigh. His shoulders were tense, but then he let out a small smile, looking over at James. "At least we can go pick up the Prongslet."

James smiled. Though he'd been away from Harry many times, it still made him feel uneasy. When Remus was well enough, he would often take care of Harry for the day if he wasn't at work, or Harry would stay with his grandparents. Now that Harry was at school with people James didn't know – he felt slightly nauseous. He wanted to see his son.

As if he'd read James' mind, Sirius placed his car keys in the ignition, turning them. The engine revved loudly, and within seconds the car was spiralling down the road.

* * *

Remus Lupin tapped his foot impatiently, looking down at his watch with creased eyebrows. His stomach lurched violently from where he was standing outside the school gates, and he wondered just how long it would be until they were opened. He wanted to see Harry.

He also wanted to ask the nursery teacher if he could possibly get a drink of water so that he could take some of the pain relief tablets that were in his pocket. If only the gates could open before his friends arrived to pick up Harry.

Remus sighed. The parents of other children were speaking to each other – but he could barely hear them. God, Remus really needed to have some pain relief or else he would find himself throwing up on the shoes of people he didn't know.

"Hey – you made it! I thought we'd beat you to pick up Harry." Remus was greeted his friends with a smile as they rushed up to him. James gave him a quick hug as he usually did. Sirius gave Remus a hug as well, though the hug was too long to be a hug just between two friends.

As soon as Sirius let go of Remus, he frowned. Though Remus was unnaturally pale, a side effect to his illness, Sirius could usually see some kind of colour in his friend's cheeks. Now he couldn't.

"Remus..." Sirius muttered, just as one of the workers opened the gates to the school. Remus gave the officer a look with his golden eyes that told the man that he wasn't going in to a certain conversation that the two had had many times before.

"Let's go see Harry." Remus replied, trying to remain ignorant to Sirius' worry. He quickly grabbed onto Sirius' wrist and began to pull the grey eyed man down the steps towards the nursery. Despite the fact that Sirius could have very easily broken away from Remus' weak grip, Sirius allowed himself to be dragged down the steps.

As soon as the doors to the nursery opened, James and Sirius quickly pushed through the parents towards the children who were piling out of the door. Remus leaned on the nearest wall, deciding that he'd rather stand back than get bombarded by the mob of children.

"Moony!"

Remus could barely register the five year old moving towards him – his pain had been clouding his vision and he'd been stuck in a daze. However, when Harry attempted to climb up into Remus' arms, Remus hugged him. The sandy haired man really hoped that he didn't look like he was struggling with holding Harry, but he was.

"Where's my hug Harry?" James cried, standing in front of the two. "Am I not good enough for you now that Moony's here?"

Harry giggled, and after squirming a bit to get out of Remus' grasp, he ran up to his father, jumping into his arms. A sudden wave of jealousy rushed through Remus' spine as he realised how easy it was for James to hold his son, but it faded almost as quickly as it had arrived.

Sirius arrived behind Remus, wrapping his arms around Remus' waist.

"I'm sure Remus wouldn't mind sharing your son with you Prongs." He laughed. Remus groaned internally, annoyed at himself – Sirius was annoyed with him for blowing off the concern of his own health.

"Mr Potter?" The three men quickly turned to look back at the woman who had spoken. Lily stared back at them with a friendly smile, "before you go, is it alright to have a chat about your son?"


End file.
